Helado de Chocolate
by Suisei Lady Dragon
Summary: One Shot Un día festivo para recordar. Filia lleva a Val a disfrutar en el parque mientras ella misma disfruta el maravilloso descanso hasta que cierto demonio interrumpe su diversión. X


Helado de Chocolate  
  
*******  
  
Los personajes de Slayers pertenecen a su creador, en ningún momento me estoy adjudicando derecho alguno sobre ellos.  
  
Este es un X/F. De contenido suave y apto para todo público. Excepto los que son alérgicos al chocolate y a las mezclas empalagosas, así que quedan advertidos. Por lo demás espero que lo disfruten, lo acabo de escribir hoy (15 de septiembre de 2003) porque me sentía con el ánimo de hacer una pausa para Demon Child.  
  
*******  
  
Filia pasó el cepillo por sus dorados cabellos una vez más y se miró al espejo. Satisfecha con la forma en que lucía salió del cuarto y bajó hasta la cocina. Allí, sobre la mesa, había un bolso en pajilla y junto a él una pamela del mismo material. Filia vestía un traje azul con margaritas blancas, un regalo de la pequeña princesa de Seiryuun en su último cumpleaños.  
  
Hoy no tendría que abrir la tienda, era un día festivo, por lo que había decidido ir al pueblo con Val.  
  
"Val, bebé, ¿estás listo?" Llamó desde la cocina. Al segundo apareció una centella acuamarina.  
  
"Claro que sí, mamá." Contestó un muy agitado Val de cinco años o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba su cuerpo.  
  
"Entonces vamos." Filia tomó el bolso y la pamela, tomó la mano de Val y al momento de salir y cerrar la puerta de la casa, se puso el sombrero y le sonrió al pequeño.  
  
"¿A dónde quieres ir primero?" Le preguntó dulcemente.  
  
"Quiero ir al parque." Le contestó el pequeño dragón con emoción y un brillito de ilusión en sus claros ojos.  
  
"Pues allí iremos primero." Y sin más comenzaron a caminar, bajo un cielo azul, moteado de esponjosas nubes blancas.  
  
Al llegar al parque Val se unió al resto de los chicos. Había llegado un pequeño grupo de payasos contratados por el alcalde del pueblo en conmemoración al día festivo y habían diferentes puestos cerca del lugar. La gente pasaba por ellos como abejas de flor en flor y los niños correteaban y chillaban extasiados entre los diferentes juegos que algunos de los padres habían construido para ellos.  
  
Filia estuvo un buen rato observando cómo Val jugaba con los demás niños. El ambiente festivo la había contagiado y se encontraba disfrutando cada momento que pasaba allí, al aire libre, sin preocupaciones.  
  
Luego de varias horas y de ver que Val aún no se cansaba de jugar, decidió acercarse a uno de los puestos que habían cerca. La dueña del puesto había colocado varias sombrillas y algunas sillas bajo ellas para que las personas que se acercaran pudieran disfrutar a gusto.  
  
La joven se acercó y observó por unos instantes las golosinas y demás antojos que habían. Finalmente se decidió por un helado de fresa.  
  
Tomó la barquilla con mucho cuidado y se sentó a disfrutar del sabroso refrigerio. No bien habían pasado unos minutos durante los cuales se había dedicado a lamer despreocupadamente su helado cuando sintió un horrendo escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. Escuchó una voz a sus espaldas pero no se dirigía a ella.  
  
"Un helado de chocolate... con un muffing de chocolate y jarabe de chocolate por encima."  
  
"¿Lo quiere con nueces?" Preguntó la dueña del puesto.  
  
"No, ¿pero tendrá chispas de chocolate?" Preguntó esperanzado, la dependienta asintió. "Que sea doble."  
  
Finalmente Xellos tomó la extraña combinación y se dirigió a la sombrilla donde se encontraba Filia.  
  
"Buenos días, Filia-san. ¿Disfrutando el día?" Le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba y tomaba una cuchara. Filia no pudo más que mirarlo primero a él y luego al postre que le acababan de servir. Sintió que el estómago le daba un vuelco pero no pudo apartar la vista. Nunca había visto tanto chocolate en un sólo lugar.  
  
"¿Filia?" Le dijo con toda la inocencia del mundo el sacerdote. "¿Sucede algo?"  
  
Filia parpadeó y finalmente fijó su vista en el sacerdote. Llevaba sus ojos cerrados como siempre y una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
"Sabes Filia, es de mala educación no contestar cuando alguien te saluda." Le dijo un tanto serio.  
  
"Ahh... buenos días... mazoku." Filia sintió que su garganta le fallaba al decir los buenos días. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decirle buenos días a un demonio? ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer levantó la nariz orgullosa y cerró los ojos con altanería, produciendo un sonidito disgustado y continuó comiendo su helado de fresa. No iba a permitir que aquel demonio le arruinara el día.  
  
Xellos se encogió de hombros y procedió a ignorarla, estaba demasiado feliz con su "postre". Tomó la cuchara y la hundió en la mezcla. La llevó a la boca y lentamente retiró la cuchara saboreando el extrambótico manjar. Azúcar, en cantidades industriales, no la necesitaba, pero si Zellas podía disfrutar su vino y sus cigarros, entonces por qué no podía él disfrutar de un capricho por una sola vez.  
  
Hundió la cuchara nuevamente y tomó otro poco. Filia continuó comiendo su helado. El día estaba lo suficientemente cálido como para obligarla a lamer el helado de fresa que se derretía y bajaba por su mano mucho antes de que pudiera evitarlo.  
  
Finalmente terminó su helado y estaba a punto de levantarse para retirarse cuando volvió su vista hacia el sacerdote. Se despediría, pero no sin dejarle saber lo mucho que lo odiaba.  
  
Sus intenciones fueron interrumpidas por la escena justo a su lado. Xellos llevaba la cuchara a su boca, el jarabe de chocolate escurriendo lentamente por el borde lo que hizo que una gruesa gota quedara en sus labios al momento de disfrutar el resto. Sus ojos no estaban cerrados como era normal, con su más feliz expresión, no... aquello era una expresión de éxtasis total. Filia tuvo que suprimir un leve rubor cuando la lengua de Xellos pasó sobre sus labios y limpió el jarabe que se había quedado allí, una... dos veces.  
  
Xellos puso su puño cerrado en su mejilla y descansó el rostro mientras saboreaba al máximo su postre, lamiendo incluso la cuchara. Estaba completamente ajeno a sus alrededores, concentrado sola y exclusivamente en el dulce sabor del chocolate.  
  
Filia cambió su vista y la fijó en el plato de Xellos. Aún le quedaba la mitad y el calor había hecho que el helado de chocolate se derritiera un poco haciéndolo ver como una mescolanza de dudosa forma y de un color marrón casi negro. La dragona tragó con dificultad, no entendía cómo el demonio aquel podía ingerir dicha mezcla y que no se le retorciera el estómago del dolor.  
  
Hipnotizada volvió a ver la cuchara que descendía mientras tomaba otro poco de dulce y lo llevaba hasta la boca donde desaparecía lentamente dentro de aquellos sedosos labios... Filia abrió los ojos desmezuradamente ante el pensamiento. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasándole? ¿Acaso el sol le había pegado demasiado con todo y pamela?  
  
Ahhh, pero la expresión en el rostro del sacerdote no tenía precio. Con un aire infantil y sereno a la vez. Un éxtasis que ella hubiera asociado con la felicidad pura y completa.  
  
"¿Xellos?" Llamó indecisa. El aludido abrió los ojos un poco asustado. Había olvidado dónde y con quién se había sentado a disfrutar su postre.  
  
"¿Nani?" Dijo a la vez que hacía un vano itento por agarrar la cuchara que se había safado de su mano. La cuchara fue a dar al piso de tierra y pasto. Ambos se asomaron por el borde de la mesa para confirmar que la cuchara estaba sucia.  
  
Xellos puso la cara más triste que Filia hubiera visto en el sacerdote y miró su postre aún a la mitad. Suspiró acongojado y le devolvió la mirada a Filia. "¿Sucede algo Filia-san?" Le dijo con naturalidad.  
  
"Yo... sólo quería..." Filia se sentía culpable, parecía como si hubiera interrumpido uno de los pocos momentos felices del sacerdote. Aunque no era como si ella supiera que los demonios podían disfrutar de esa clase de momentos. Al fin y al cabo se levantó de la silla. "Espérame un segundo." Le dijo, mientras dejaba la cartera sobre la silla y la pamela sobre la mesa. Se acercó al puesto y luego regresó. En su mano traia otra cuchara, la cual le entregó a un muy asombrado Xellos.  
  
"Filia, no tenías que haberte molestado." Le dijo con algo que le pareció sinceridad.  
  
"Fue mi culpa que la dejaras caer en primer lugar." Un leve rubor subió a las mejillas del demonio. Sabía que Filia lo había sorprendido, pero muy en el fondo deseaba que por una vez la dragona no utilizara el evento para burlarse de él. Hubiera sido vergonzoso, Xellos Metallium sorprendido infraganti por una dragón dorada y nada más y nada menos que Filia Ul Copt, sacerdotiza y actual guardiana del único dragón antiguo y renacido Valgaarv.  
  
"Gracias." Le dijo con los ojos pegados al plato. Hubo un momento de tenso silencio que fue interrumpido por Filia.  
  
"¿Cómo puedes comer tanto chocolate y no sentirte mal?" La pregunta lo hizo suspirar aliviado.  
  
"El azúcar no puede hacerme daño. Además, me gusta el sabor del chocolate." Filia lo observó extrañada, un gesto sorprendido en su rostro. Xellos acababa de responder una de sus preguntas. Voluntariamente y sin reparos. Eso era para recordarse.  
  
"Yo no podría..." Dijo al tiempo que torcía la boca con disgusto mientras veía que Xellos se llevaba otra cucharada llena a la boca.  
  
"¿No quieres probarlo?" Le preguntó de repente. Filia tuvo que recurir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para negarse porque justo en ese momento Xellos la observaba con una mirada entre esperanzada y expectante.  
  
"Pues... no sé. Quizás tú puedas comerlo pero yo no podría.... comer una cantidad tan grande de chocolate. No creo que... resista ni siquiera una cucharada." Le dijo con sinceridad. Filia no era amante al chocolate. Lo soportaba con leche, pero nada más.  
  
"Quizás si no fuera tanto..." Ahh, nuevamente la culpa la asaltaba. Xellos ahora tenía una expresión semi herida. Pero simplemente bajó la cabeza y tomó otra cucharada. Filia lo observó un rato más. Ahora no estaba disfrutando el postre como lo viera hacer unos momentos. Simplemente lo estaba devorando, como si quisiera irse pronto. Un sentimiento de desasosiego le cruzó por el pecho, pero lo empujó al fondo de todo lo demás de inmediato.  
  
Xellos terminó el postre y con un chasquido de sus dedos el plato y la cuchara desaparecieron en el bote de basura más cercano. El demonio de ojos amatistas se levantó y alisó sus ropas un poco, aún sin necesidad.  
  
"Bueno, Filia-san, fue un placer haber compartido contigo unos momentos, pero debo irme ya. Una pena que no seas amante del chocolate... es un sabor realmente exquisito." Sonrió su sonrisa de siempre y sus ojos se achinaron al instante para decepción de Filia. Todo el suceso le parecía tan extraño, ni una sola vez había tratado de hacerla enojar mientras comía su extraño postre. Por primera vez le había parecido tan sincero en su actitud, tan libre de maquinaciones. Y aquella cuchara embarrada de chocolate despareciendo en su boca la hacía pensar en tantas cosas...  
  
"¿Sucede algo Filia?" La sedosa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Por tercera vez la misma pregunta. ¿Acaso podía aquel demonio saber lo que le estaba pasando por la mente?  
  
"¿Uh?" Le dijo sobresaltada.  
  
"Llevo rato tratando de despedirme de tí." Le dijo a modo de reproche. Filia se ruborizó.  
  
"Gomen, sólo estaba pensando... en el postre que te acabas de comer. Aún no entiendo cómo puede gustarte tanto." Le dijo tratando de esconder el rubor en sus mejillas y el bochorno de casi haber sido descubierta en sus pensamientos.  
  
"Es sencillo querida Filia." Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abría los ojos. "Permíteme mostrarte." Y diciendo esto se acercó calmadamente a donde se encontraba la rubia. Se inclinó completamente sobre ella y aprovechando el gesto de muda sorpresa de Filia selló sus labios sobre los de ella.  
  
Muy delicadamente hundió su lengua entre los labios sorprendidos y acarició el interior de la tierna boca con lentitud. Filia se asustó con el roce y tuvo que ahogar un gemido de asombro cuando la lengua de Xellos tocó la suya, pero en el momento en que eso sucedió, un dulce sabor invadió también su paladar.  
  
Era chocolate, Xellos sabía a chocolate.... y del más dulce que ella jamás hubiera probado. Chocolate y algo más que no podía identificar, algo también dulce y cálido, una esencia adictiva. Filia cerró los ojos y reaccionó sin pensar, atrapando la lengua del sacerdote dentro de su boca y chupando suavemente para obtener más de aquel sabor tan dulce y erótico que era la boca de Xellos en aquel momento.  
  
Un suave gemido, casi ronroneo, escapó del pecho de Xellos al sentir que Filia acariciaba una de sus partes más sensitivas. Cuando ella finalmente le permitió recuperar aquella parte de su boca, Xellos se apartó renuente y dio un hondo y largo suspiro. Filia lo observó unos segundos, aún absorta en las sensaciones y el sacerdote aprovechó para huir.  
  
"Hasta otra ocasión, Fi-chan." Le dijo al tiempo que hacía aparecer su báculo y desaparecía en una pequeña brisa. Filia se llevó las manos a los labios. Le había parecido ver un leve rubor en las mejillas del sacerdote antes de que se escapara.  
  
Finalmente Val llegó corriendo hasta donde ella se encontraba sacándola de sus cavilaciones.  
  
"Mamá, quiero un helado de chocolate." Gimoteó el pequeño, aún sabiendo que Filia no aprobaba que él comiera la golosina.  
  
"Claro bebé." Dijo al tiempo que se levantaba y se dirigía al puesto nuevamente y pedía un helado de chocolate en una barquilla.  
  
"Gracias mamá." Le contestó el pequeño con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "¿Quieres probar?" Le dijo ofreciéndole la barquilla a Filia.  
  
"No querido, ya comí helado de chocolate." Sonrió sin importarle la sensación que le provocaba el recordar el suceso. El pequeño se sentó animadamente a saborear el helado mientras que Filia colocaba los codos sobre la mesa y el rostro sobre las manos, recordando el "nuevo sabor" a chocolate que acababa de probar.  
  
*******  
  
Owari 


End file.
